


Chapter 3: Paradise Lost

by queeniechan



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Edge and The Light [3]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Fantasy, Gen, Manga, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniechan/pseuds/queeniechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This story is a mix of prose and comics, displayed as pictures (hence the lack of word-count)**<br/>Even with Link and Princess Zelda safely back at Hyrule Castle, more atrocities continue to happen throughout the Hyrulean countryside. With Princess Zelda pondering the possible causes for this (including one dark, ominous visitor from the Far West), Link delves into the history of the Hyrulean Royal Family Crest. What does the bird on the Crest of Hyrule represent, and more importantly, what about those three triangles above the bird - now etched onto the back of both Link and Zelda's hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 3: Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a soundtrack to this chapter that [Yunyu](http://www.yunyu.com.au) composed. It's [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOCcRzGy7Jg) at youtube, and it's for Chapter 3. Many thanks to Yunyu!

  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
